


Beach Body

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Beachrat AU, Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: Jamie had always assumed that if you just fucked someone often enough, the excitement would wear off, sooner or later. Turned out, it worked exactly the other way around. The more he knew about Mako, physically and in every other regard, the more he wanted him.I'm back with a contribution to theWeekly Roadrat Assignment Prompt!It's already Week Ten and the topic is:Awkward Boner. So you know where this is going!





	Beach Body

**Author's Note:**

> *waves excitedly at everybody*  
> Hello - I hope you're ready for holiday feelings, cause I sure as hell am haha
> 
> Sunshine and kisses for [Roo](http://murasakidoku.tumblr.com/), who helped out with edits on this one :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Jamie loved the beach. 

That was surprising for a lot of people, because it seemed unlikely that a double amputee would be comfortable being surrounded only by sand and water, but Jamie had loved the beach before and he loved it still. 

It had taken him a bit time to get used to the looks, mostly. Because even though the rather secluded beach strip was visited by only a handful of other people, there really wasn’t a good way to hide two missing limbs, or that usually Mako would simply carry him into the ocean on his back, until he could plop Jamie onto one of his ever growing collection of colorful animal-shaped floaties. Today, it was a zebra. He had one with a palm tree rising up into the sky, too, that came with a cupholder. Mako had declared that one for pool use only, though, because he insisted that a tipsy Jamie out on the ocean was not a safe idea. 

So, Jamie did attract a lot of attention. Good thing his boyfriend did even more so. Jamie still found it the funniest thing how some people seemed to actively be _offended_ by how big Mako was. But at the same time, what did you want to tell a guy who could sit on you and squish you to death without even noticing. That he couldn’t be here? Jamie would really like to see that one day. 

Mako had an interesting coping mechanism for the weirded out looks and silent glares though. His beach outfits just got progressively more ridiculous and eye-catching, and Jamie liked that approach. People would look either way. Might as well give them something to worth watching. 

As much as Jamie was amused with strangers’ reaction to his boyfriend’s excessive size, he really did not understand the root of their repulse. He always felt like a kid in a candy store with a free pass to take as much as he could carry when Mako finally shed his clothes. 

Even now, Jamie was watching Mako undress so obviously, his stare wasn’t even hidden by the silly, bright yellow star-shaped sunglasses on his nose. Mako had bought them for him to match the pink heart-shaped ones he was wearing right now - and if Jamie could tell the older man why small gestures like that made him love him so much, he would, but the necessary words had not yet been invented yet to match the magnitude of it. 

He was just glad he was already lying on his towel, safe from the burning sun under a huge umbrella Mako had set up for him and covered in what felt like a centimeter thick layer of sunscreen, ready to enjoy the show. 

Mhh, and what a show it was. Jamie was pretty sure Mako teased him at least thirty percent intentionally, pulling off his shirt first to reveal all of his gorgeous curves and tan skin and pierced nipples that always made Jamie’s fingers itch with the need to tug at them. When he did it just right it pulled the most exciting noises from Mako and - hoo, boy, good choice in deciding to lie down on his stomach, he thought. 

He had always assumed that if you just fucked someone often enough, the excitement would wear off, sooner or later. Turned out, it worked exactly the other way around. The more he knew about Mako, physically and in every other regard, the more he wanted him. 

And just when Jamie thought it couldn’t get any better, Mako dropped the cargo shorts to reveal what must be the tightest speedo he could make himself fit in. It would still have been huge on any other person, but on the heavy guy it looked shockingly flimsy and barely able to contain what it was supposed to and Jamie was pretty sure he was just staring open-mouthed right now. Which he was allowed to do, officially, so he wasn’t even trying to reign in his face anymore. “Yer the hottest thing under the sun, y’know that?” Jamie said, grinning at the undeniably flattered smirk on Mako’s face.

There was a whole other part of him that did not want to be reigned in any longer, too, and he tried to shift as casually as possible to relieve some of the pressure in his curiously stirring cock. Okay, next time, they’d need a private beach just for them. However they’d manage that, but even the handful of scattered people around them were too much company right now for Jamie’s tastes. He began to question whether some strangers who didn’t know how to mind their own business were the only people Mako was trying to provoke, because his defenseless libido felt very much targeted as well. 

But because Mako was just that big of a tease he just sat down next to where Jamie was lying motionlessly on his stomach and started to generously apply sunscreen to his own skin - it did not seem necessary, cause he never got burned the way Jamie did if he wasn’t careful, but the Australian sun was merciless if you spent hours sizzling under it. 

The few minutes Mako took to do that stretched into wonderful hours in front of Jamie - he rarely ever got as relaxed as he was here, with just the warmth of the sun on his skin and the sound of rolling waves behind him and he contently dug his toes into the warm sand where his leg was reaching over the towel. So he enjoyed it all the more, to watch Mako rub the lotion into his skin, following huge hands over thick arms and heavy shoulders to his chest and the graceful curve of his huge belly that nestled itself so perfectly between massive thighs - 

Jamie sheepishly bit his lip when his neglected cock twitched rather unhappily because it wasn’t invited to the party. He barely repressed a shiver when the warm sand underneath him moved with even the smallest shift of his hips, molding out alongside his filling cock. 

“Can you do my back?” Mako’s deep voice disrupted Jamie’s wandering mind.

“Yeah… just gimme a minute, mate,” Jamie chuckled, and Mako knew that strained edge in his voice well enough to know immediately what kept the younger man from simply sitting up. 

Knowing Jamie, though, he would just be even more aroused in a minute than he was now, if only because he shouldn’t be. They were still in public, after all, but the forbidden fruits always tasted the sweetest, right? Like right now, when he was rubbing his hips into the sand beneath him in such small movements they would have been lost on a passerby. To Mako, they were quite noticeable, if only in the way he could see his buttocks flex under the thin layer of Jamie’s swimming trunks. “Shameless slut,” he chuckled, and next to him Jamie twitched as if he had been slapped and hissed. 

Mako knew he probably shouldn’t tease a young guy like this because, like your average 25-year-old, Jamie had absolutely no control over himself and his body’s responses - but that’s what made it so fun. “Just sit behind me, no one will notice.” That much was true. Behind his overly huge size, even a tall guy like Jamie simply disappeared. It took a bit of struggling and adjusting himself until Jamie finally scooted up behind him, his obnoxious erection rudely poking into Mako’s ass. 

“Goddamn tease, who yer think yer callin’ a slut -”, Mako heard him mumble while a generous amount of sunscreen was squeezed on his shoulders, and finally Jamie rubbed it into his skin with his one remaining hand. He was much more touchy about it than necessary, too, just grabbing at thick muscles and soft flesh while making sure to spread the sunscreen as evenly as possible along the wide expanse of Mako’s back. It didn’t serve much as a distraction that way. If anything, it made him press himself even closer against the older man, in the slowest rhythm possible, but still in a rhythm, Mako noticed. 

Mako just smiled, and instead of arguing which one of them was on his worse behaviour, he tapped his shoulder, prompting Jamie to wrap his arms around them. A very heated face, and not only from the sun, was buried into Mako’s neck, too, and then he reached behind him to grab Jamie’s thighs. It wasn’t even difficult to get up with him that way - without his prosthetics limbs on, he weighed shockingly little. “C’mon, let’s get you cooled down,” Mako said, taking the zebra floatie and then he carried his precious freight off to the ocean. 

Of course, that didn’t serve to help Jamie cool down at all. He’d never really get used to the ease with which Mako just lifted him up, it made his stomach flip and his muscles go weak and right now his cock grow even harder. Of course. The only way he could successfully cover up his more than indecent and inappropriate erection was by just pressing himself as close to Mako as possible, but that just made him feel the older man’s every move even more intimately.

By the time the waves finally lapped up at his toes, he was a light-headed mess, just clinging to Mako and only refraining from simply rubbing himself off against that horrible tease of a man until they were in deep enough waters. 

At least Mako seemed to be on the same page as him. With every step he took, the water reached higher, cooling down Jamie’s skin, but not his feverish arousal, not even when the first waves broke against Mako’s stomach. One big arm was simply hooked under Jamie’s full leg, so Mako could hold on to the leash attached to the zebra. The stump of his thigh though was firmly in Mako’s grip, and as soon as they were waist-deep in the ocean, the hand crept even higher. Blunt fingers dug into the crease between his thigh and ass cheek - the suggestive touch just fueled Jamie’s arousal, that had turned from a rather relaxed thrill to a roaring fire, and then he just closed his eyes behind the sunglasses. 

Every other person in their vicinity just stopped existing, and then he simply rutted against Mako in earnest. Mako in his goddamn speedo that made him look so deliciously thick all over, Mako and the smell of his skin and sun lotion and the salt of the ocean, Mako who could pick him up so effortlessly it made Jamie delirious - 

He shivered through a ridiculously quick orgasm, the endlessly rolling waves washing away all evidence in the same moment, and Mako used the softness of Jamie’s relaxing body to gently maneuver him off his back and onto the floatie instead. 

Jamie bonelessly sank into it, splashing cool water onto his face without even taking the sunglasses off first. He felt the zebra being pulled by something stronger than the current, and grinned when a familiar shadow loomed over him. “Think ya can keep that speedo on for a lil longer when we get home?” he asked, and Mako laughed at Jamie’s face, that was deeply satisfied and yet full of mischief again. 

“Might have to. Barely got them on the first place, don’t know if I can get them off without ripping anyway,” Mako said and then finally went for the plunge, pulling a laughing Jamie out further into the ocean to accompany him at his swim.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that, guys!  
> As always, let me know if you liked it and come back for more on my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW tumblr version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)
> 
> The sunglasses are a hommage to [this wonderful artwork](https://78.media.tumblr.com/adf6f09f93c6872ff1d7f7a5c806a64d/tumblr_owgt9afRVn1vkrroro1_r3_1280.png) by [misfitsandmayhem](https://misfitsandmayhem.tumblr.com/) :D
> 
> *drifts away on my shark floatie, sipping a Pina Colada*


End file.
